


Freak

by knockturnlily (spiderlillium)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Groping, Lots of kissing...., M/M, MC and Saeyoung didn't end up together in here, Mildly Dubious Consent, References to Drugs, Saeran's filthy mouth, Sibling Incest, Twincest, choicest, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8655382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderlillium/pseuds/knockturnlily
Summary: Saeran couldn't quite remember when or why this started – because right now he is burning and falling at the same time and– 
It feels so fucking good.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I sinned.
> 
> Inspired by the song _Freak_ by Lana del Rey.
> 
> Also: don't do drugs and commit incest, folks. That's illegal in real life, and morally wrong.

There's always a start to anything – the spark to light a flame, the step it takes to go plummeting down a cliff. It's common sense, but Saeran couldn't quite remember when or why _this_ started – because right now he is burning and falling at the same time and–  
  
It feels so _fucking_ _good._  
  
Or maybe it's just the weed. He got it cheap and plenty, and he was in hiding anyway, so there was no use to being careful. It's not as if he was ever going to be a normal citizen of the world, ever. It's not as if someone would ever find out and get him busted.  
  
Wrong.  
  
Saeyoung found out – eyes and worry magnified through his thick glasses. But it was okay. His brother did worse things than him, things that would send people other than the police hunting for him. Saeyoung wouldn't dare rat him out to anyone.  
  
Still. He got found out.  
  
They might have argued about it – he couldn't clearly remember. All he knew is that he came down from the second landing of the abandoned storage room he had been been hiding in, took a long drag from his joint and blew smoke right at Saeyoung's face in retaliation. He might have laughed at his brother at some point, called him pathetic, called him many names. It was rejuvenating in a way, to see that tight expression on his face. To see the frustration in it, the anger. The sadness.  
  
For a fleeting moment Saeran thought his twin would hit him out of spite when he saw him move – he flinched reflexively, but the hand that shot out simply grabbed his wrist and guided the smoking joint to the other's lips.  
  
That was the _start_ – or Saeran thinks so. The exact beginning was lost to him after rolling and smoking a few more joints with his brother.  
  
“You're fuckin' high.” Saeyoung breathed out, head tipped back as Saeran pressed his tongue flat on the column of his neck, licking a slow path up to his twin's Adam's apple. _“Haah_ – Saeran...”  
  
With closed eyes, he savored the salt and sweat on Saeyoung's skin – a taste exclusively his.  
  
Saeran forgot about the when's and the why's and only thought of the delicious tang on his tongue.  
  
“Kiss me,” He whispered right at Saeyoung's ear, breath hot against the shell of it that was quickly turning red, right hand cradling the back of his brother's neck, the other holding the lit joint they were sharing a few minutes ago between two fingers. “ _Saeyoung_ , kiss me again...”  
  
He heard his brother groan, the sound a soft rumbling, before they met with open mouths.  
  
It was sloppy and slow and so, _so_ sweet that it made Saeran weak in the knees. He clung on to him, hands clamped at the fabric of that stupid jacket his brother always wears and rarely washes and just took it – everything that was given to him, the teasing and bold swipes of his tongue, the insistent nips of his teeth, the soft exhales of _Saeran,_ _Saeran,_ _Saeran._  
  
They way they parted was wholly indecent, with a wet, sloppy smacking sound and a few strands of saliva snapping as the distance was set. Saeyoung hazily stared at Saeran's lips like he had just woken up from a dream, eyes glazed over and face flushed.  
  
“You're _so_ high,” He said, his breath smelling like marijuana smoke and his glasses slightly foggy.  
  
Saeran leaned close and licked his brother's lips, a laugh rising up his throat. “ _You're_ so fucking stupid.”  
  
Saeyoung looked confused for a second, but that melted away when Saeran kissed him again, pried his shut mouth open and sucked on his tongue, earning a drawn-out moan from him, eyes closing once more to enjoy the feeling.  
  
It was messier and raunchier, this time. Saeran could feel fingers trying to loosen his jeans, his zipper sliding down before hands found their way underneath his pants, palms hot against his ass. In return for the heat, he offered friction – a thigh pressing between the legs made Saeyoung moan, long and terribly needy, hips automatically canting against Saeran's touch as they kissed.  
  
“How long has it been for you, hmm?” The short puffs of breaths Saeran took made Saeyoung's glasses fog up once more. His smile was wicked, voice and tone silky and mocking all at once. “I'm guessing too long... You're practically humping my thigh like a dog.”  
  
“Where did my sweet little brother go?” Despite the haze of his high and the rush of adrenaline, Saeyoung still had the wits left to be thankful he wore such baggy pants. “I don't rem-remember him being so promiscuous.”  
  
Saeran laughed, throwing his head back like it was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
“So you like the innocent ones, then? I'm not surprised. After all, your space bride was gullible enough to follow a stranger's direction.”  
  
_“Don't,”_ warned Saeyoung, a frown forming fast.  
  
“ _Oh_ ,” Saeran pulled back some, examining his brother's face. “Does it _still_ hurt?”  
  
Saeyoung would have said something if Saeran hadn't reached down to cup his cock through his pants.  
  
“Don't worry,” continued Saeran savagely amidst his twin's stuttered moan as he stroked him, “You don't need anyone else now that you have _me.”_  
  
Their third time is rough and a little sadistic – all teeth and tongue and force with Saeyoung making the first move to kiss his brother's insolent mouth, his glasses getting knocked askew. Fingers sunk onto the flesh of Saeran's ass, pulling his younger twin flush against him so Saeyoung could buck his hips on the thigh between his legs, grunting as his partner matched his movements.  
  
Having been shut up for a good few minutes, Saeran – breathless and flushed – pulled away on his own, lower lip bitten bloody and mouth tasting too much like Saeyoung's. The joint between his fingers was burning close to his skin when Saeyoung dipped his head and planted a kiss right under his jaw, tongue darting out to lap and lick the tender skin there, before moving tortuously down, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses.  
  
Then, there was suddenly pain – Saeyoung nipped at his neck, heat spreading on the abused flesh. Saeran let out a hiss when his brother bit him again, but soon it was soothed by a warm tongue, and after, the wet pressure of a kiss. For many heartbeats Saeyoung stayed there, his mouth making marks that will stain his twin's skin for days to come, a reminder of their sin – and Saeran let him, closed his eyes, tilted his head to the side and lifted the remainder of the joint to his lips, breathing in the last smoke it could offer, before crushing the butt under his shoes as he exhaled.  
  
“I'm going to hell,” Saeyoung said at the end, the deed done. Saeran's neck is so pretty, adorned by his love bites. “ _Oh god_ , I'm going to hell...” He sounded like he was succumbing, his head resting against his brother's shoulder in defeat.  
  
“Is that right...” Saeran pushed his twin away from him, looking at his face amidst the haze of the smoke inside the musty storage room. For some reason, he couldn't stop smiling. “Then – I should make this worth your while.”  
  
Saeyoung only cursed when Saeran sunk to his knees.

 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP Saeyoung, you know he ded after this. :^)
> 
> I have a headcanon that Saeran has a really skillful tongue. He probably had a lot of practice eating all those sugary sweets. Hmm...


End file.
